Safe and Sound
by CoalCompressedIntoPearls
Summary: Post Mockingjat oneshot: Peeta wakes up from a nightmare and Katniss wasn't beside him to reassure him of her presence. Worried, he seeks after her and what he sees is a sight so beautiful he would never forget.


_The ground was a plain of white. I stared at the ground unsure if the vast white plain was real or merely a dream. _

_"__Peeta," a voice called out, one that was so familiar, "Peeta," the voice called out again, the sound was joy to my ears. _

_"__I'm here," I said as my lips tugged upwards, "I'm here Katniss"_

_She turns around, her braid whipping forward along with her movement. Little white flakes had begun drifting, dusting everything beneath, her hair was no exception. The white contrasted greatly with her beautiful dark strands. A smile formed on her face as she spots me, I watch her seam grey eyes twinkle with joy and intensity. Her face was rosy red from the winter chill, her lips looked as if it had been dyed with blood. _

_She makes her way towards me and I watch the white blanket come to life with the movement of her feet. The white dust tumbled forward like waves at her command, then blending flawlessly into the ground. Her movement was quiet like a hunter, that was until a rock, camouflaged by the white snow blocked her path. Without realising the rock's presence, Katniss trips forwards towards me and I rushed towards her, catching her in my arms. I close my eyes at the warmth of our contact, smiling like an idiot, I begin laughing and so does she. _

_I tugged a dark loose strand that escaped her braid behind her ear then brushed my lips against hers. "I love you," I whispered near her ears, "you know that." _

_She nods smiling, "I love you too." _

_Then in a blink of an eye, the whole scene was consumed by darkness. The white scenery replaced by never-ending darkness. The soothing red, orange orb disappeared completely, leaving the sky bare with no stars, no moon, no light…no hope. _

_"__Peeta," her voice screeched, without seeing her face, I knew it was Katniss calling out to me, "PEETA!" the voice yelled again, desperate. _

**_Then I see her. _**

_She was the on a tree, the same one in our first games. Beneath her was Cato and the rest of the career pack. What was different was, Katniss was far too close to the ground. Far to close to her hunters. I watched Cato laugh, his sword shimmering despite the lack of sunlight. Glimmer's bow was pulled backwards and ready to fire. _

_"__NO!" I yelled rushing towards her but I couldn't get there. Bashing my frame against the invisible barrier, I hoped to get there in time. "STOP PLEASE," I heard my voice yelled out, but the sounds I made seemed to echo back, never reaching the audiences I intended for. _

_I heard her screech in pain, blood gushing out from the wound on her waist. The wound inflicted by Cato's sword that pierced through her soft skin. Her eyes bore into mine, yelling at me for help, but I couldn't do anything. _

_An arrow flied through the air, gliding through without any resistance and anchored itself right in Katniss' chest. _

_I couldn't do anything but watch her eyes roll back into her sockets, her lifeless body dropping to the ground. _

* * *

><p>I wake up with sweat coating my forehead, gluing some blonde curls to my head. My hands were in fists, attacking the defenceless bed sheets. My eyes shot open at the exact moment that I screamed my wife's name. Like a frightened animal, my eyes dilated and darted around the room. The empty spot beside me was cold.<p>

No, Katniss, where was she?

It's a dream Peeta stop worrying, it's just a dream.

No, I need to find her now!

I quickly pulled my track pants on and rushed out my room. The hallway was lit dimly and I walked towards the end of the hall.

_"Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down,_

_you'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now,_

_come morning light,_

_you and I will safe and sound…"_

A gentle voice drifts in the hallway, a voice that would silence a mockingjay. The soothing voice leads me towards the room at the end of the hall. I peer inside and uncontrollably a smile formed on my face.

Katniss sat with her back to the door, her dark hair cascaded down her back, almost like a black waterfall. Her body rocked gently from side to side as she sang a soft lullaby that made my heart stop. Stepping forward, I could clearly make out the little bundle in her arms as she shelters her from the world. Her arms protectively holds onto the little bundle, shielding it from whatever plagued her dreams.

Unable to bring myself to break the beautiful sight before me, I watched quietly from the side, marvelling Katniss and our little girl. Dark hair had just began sprouting from her small head, those dark strands that I loved. I smiled again involuntarily as her blue eyes fluttered open then lazily closed again. A smile that reciprocated mine formed on her little face that was dusted with little freckles. To me, she was the perfect combination of Katniss and I. Her chubby finger reached upwards tugging at her mother's hair. Katniss smiled, she glowed as she gently placed a finger on Arden's chubby cheeks, stroking it as softly as she could.

_"Even when the music's gone,_

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe and sound…._

_Just close your eyes…._

_You'll be alright…_

_Come morning light,"_ she sings softly rocking our girl to sleep.

_"You and I'll be safe and sound,"_ she finishes, looking down lovingly at our girl's sleeping face.

Then I realised as my daughter's hand fell back onto her own little body, as Katniss placed her back into her crib, that everything we did for the rebellion was worth it. The death, the pain, the hijacking that I…no we endured was worth it for her. It was worth it because I can go to sleep every night knowing she wouldn't have to go through the games like Katniss and I did, I know for sure she'll be safe and sound with us.

My grin was stretched widely as Katniss turned around. A moment of surprise flashed on her face before it was quickly replaced by a smile.

Taking her hand in mine, I led her out. We stayed silent till we reached out room, fearing any noise would wake our little girl.

"How long were you in the room?" Katniss asked as she slipped into bed, "I can't believe I didn't hear you."

"A while," I teased as I got in bed next to her, pressing our bodies together, my arm draped over her waist, "I'm glad you didn't hear me because that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. More beautiful than the stars, the moon and the sunsets. I love you Katniss."

"Me too," she yawned, her eyes closed shut as she whispers before drifting off to sleep, "love you too…night…"

"Night," I murmured closing my eyes too.

**Now I can finally sleep again, knowing she was right here next to me. **


End file.
